The central goal of the CNRU program at the University of Chicago is to build upon the strong research base in the Biological Sciences, Behavioral Sciences and the Clinical Sciences to enhance the quality and productivity of human nutrition and clinical nutrition investigation. Strong progams in digestive diseases and nutrition, diabetes and nutrition, kidney stones and nutrition, lipids, lipoproteins, atherosclerosis and nutrition, stable isotopes and nutrition form the foundation for a series of interlocking laboratory facilities which provide the basis for collaboration and recruitment of nutrition investigations. The CNRU is adding facilities for the study of vitamins, trace minerals and further techniques for the study of metabolic bone disease. The Nutrition Support Service of the CNRU provides a major resource for clinical nutrition research investigation and collaboration. Additional goals of the CNRU are to enhance the education and training in nutrition of graduate students, medical students, medical house officers, post-doctoral fellows, and other health professionals as well as the general public. In the process of enhancing the visibility of nutrition research and education here we intend to accomplish a significant improvement in patient care in regard to both prevention and reversal of nutritional complications of disease.